Total Drama Back 2 The Island
by NutsyTheNuttySquirrel
Summary: The gang are back at the island along with 8 newbies! Finale of day 3 is posted and the most shocking elimination yet!
1. Day 1 Part 1: Welcome To Wawankwa!

Chris McLean is standing on the Dock Of Shame grinning at the camera.

"What is up Total Drama fans? The Host With The Most Chris McLean here bringing Season 4 of Total Drama! This time we're back at the island where our 22 originals and 8 newcomers will battle it out for 1 million dollars! This season we have the most barf inducing, awesome challenges ever! Don't worry about our campers they're all fully healed from their injuries! Except Alejandro! But who cares about those ex-contestants! So what drama will happen this season? Will we have some new friendships? New rivalries? New relationships? Find out on Total Drama Back 2 The Island!"

**(Theme song plays)**

"Now so who's returning?" The first boat pulls up dropping off a very happy giant.

"Owen welcome back!" The host said as Owen ran over to him and gave Chris a huge bearhug.

"What's up Chris dude! Stoked to be here dude!"

"Stoked to have you dude" The host barely managed to say "Now can you put me down?"

"Sorry" Owen dropped Chris onto the dock and walked to the other side of the dock.

The host stood up and was met by a ticked-off goth. "Chris if you try anything this season I will make sure this is the last reality show you host"

"How you feeling about this season Gwen?"

The goth just sighed and walked over to Owen who also gave her a huge bearhug

"Please welcome Heather!" The Queen Bee stepped off wearing sunglasses. "Hey Heather what's up?" The girl just ignored him and walked past.

The next boat left off everyone's favourite punk.

"Duncan what's up?"

The punk grabs his collar "I don't want to be here so if you try anything just remember...I'm already wanted" Duncan dropped him and walked towards the others.

The next boat dropped off Leshawna who walked past,Chris also ignoring him.

"What's up sister?" She said as she high-fived Gwen

"Not much" Gwen said smiling.

"Enough of you guys and more of me!" The host grinned "Next up it's Geoff!"

The party guy leapt from the boat

"Yo dudes what's up? Long time no party!" He walked past Chris "Chris man what's up?"

"Nothing much dude"

"Great to be back here dude!"

"I know dude so much memories" The host chuckles as Geoff heads towards the other contestants.

A green and red blur leaps from the water onto the dock. It slides across the dock and stops revealing it to be Izzy.

"Hi guys! It's so awesome to be back here! Izzy can't wait to see what's up first!"

Owen walks over to her and leans in to kiss her Izzy steps out of the way and Owen falls.

"Owen what are you doing?" Izzy asked.

"Trying to kiss you"

"But Izzy broke up with Owen"

"You were serious about that?"

"Yep! Izzy and Owen can still be friends though" The redhead then flipped towards the others leaving a very upset Owen lying face first on the dock.

Another boat pulled up and DJ got off holding Bunny.

"DJ dude what's up?"

"Chris man" DJ high fived the host before heading towards the others.

"DJ man what's up?" Duncan said high fiving the gentle giant.

"Nothing much new man"

"Hiiiiii Chip!" Came a voice as the next boat pulled away. "Did you miss me?"

"Of course I did Lindsay! But my name's Chris?"

"Didn't I just say that?" Lindsay asked as she walked towards the others.

The next boat dropped off the surfer girl...

"Bridge!" Geoff exclaimed as he rushed at his girlfriend.

"Hi guy-" Bridgette was interrupted as Geoff kissed her.

"First kiss of the season! Chef owes me ten bucks now!" Chris whispered to the camera

"Hi guys" Bridgette said to the others as they finish kissing.

"Hi Bridge" Gwen and Leshawna greeted

"Good to see you two not making out for once!" Chris commented.

Bridgette rolled her eyes and started walking towards the other side of the dock however she tripped over a now weeping Owen.

Geoff helped Bridgette up and Chris chuckled before saying "So who's next?" Trent stepped off the boat and was met by Gwen who kissed him.

"Nice to see that you two are still going good." Geoff commented.

"Come on guys move along" Chris ordered and Trent and Gwen walked towards the other side of the dock. "Next up we've got Eva!" The girl stepped off and immediately glared at Bridgette.

"Let me guess you brought me back here just so my back stabbing team mates can vote me off second again?" She asked Chris, half threateningly to the others.

" I can't assure you that won't happen"

The bodybuilder growled and punched the host in the face. He stood back up, rubbing the right of his forehead where a lump seemed to have formed. "Hey watch the face! Can I get some make up over here?"

A voice is heard off camera

"Wait till the camera's stop? Come on I need some now!"

The voice again.

"Fine!" By now the next camper, Harold had arrived. "Hey Harold welcome back to Camp Wawankwa!"

He ignored the host and walked towards Leshawna.

"What's up my-"

He's interrupted as Leshawna picks him off his feet and kisses him.

The next camper, Courtney, had arrived. Duncan had headed straight towards her and not to be outdone by the other two couples,kissed her.

"You two are still all over each other? Excellent!" Geoff said

"What? No! Ew!" Courtney said shoving Duncan away.

"Nice to see you too baby" Duncan said picking himself up.

The next camper or campers stepped off revealing Katie and Sadie.

They both squeal "All the girls were like soooooooo jealous that we got to be here again!" Katie said.

"Soooooooo jealous!" Sadie agreed.

"See you guys still share a brain..." Chris commented but the girl's were too busy talking to the others. The next boat pulled up and a blur went around hugging people. It stopped at Heather.

"Heather" Beth said. "Hope you don't expect to get far this time"

Heather scoffed, "Beth. Hope you don't expect me to take that as an insult"

Beth walked away from Heather and towards Lindsay.

Cody steps off the next boat.

"Cody! What's up man?"

"Nothing new" Cody replied as he walked past the host.

"Cody dude!" Geoff greeted "Hear you've got yourself a girlfriend way! Way to go dude!"

Cody grinned "I sorta started dating Sierra after the last season ended"

Duncan raised one side of his unibrow. "That crazy stalker chick?"

"She isn't that bad actually."

"Whatever you say..."

Tyler got off the next boat and was instantly kissed by Lindsay.

"Kiss number 4" The host commented "Next up we've got our model Justin!"

The model stepped off to the delight of most of the female campers.(and Owen)

"Nice to have you here man." The host said.

"Nice to be here" Justin replied.

"Looks like most of the girls think so too" The host chuckled.

Justin walked towards the rest of the campers and was swamped by Katie,Sadie,Beth and,to Tyler's anger,Lindsay.

The next boat dropped off Noah who,seeing the group of girls, commented with a roll of his eyes. "Looks like the Anti-Me is already here"

"Yes he is" Chris said "Now get of the camera's way" He shoved the egghead to the floor.

"I think we're missing one original."

"I'm here eh'" A voice said walking on to the dock

"And it's Ezekiel! Everyone's favourite sexist homeschooled guy!"

"I'm not like that anymoor' eh" Zeke said as he walked towards the others.

"Now our eight newcomers! They're 'lucky' enough to join us here at Camp Wawankwa! Our first newcomer is Flora!"

A girl, who reminded most people of Heather steps off the boat. She was pretty tall and had dark red hair. Her sin was tanned and she was wearing a tank top which was the same colour as her hair. She was also wearing a black skirt.

"Hi Chris" She muttered as she walked past the host and towards the others.

The host grinned "Welcome to Camp Wawankwa Flora! Next up we've got Killian!"

The boy stepped off wearing the new Chelsea 3rd jersey and a black tracksuit.

"Hi Killian" The host said.

"Hi! What's up guy's?" He said as he walked past the others.

"Next up is Dawn!"

A girl stepped off. She was a pit pale and had bushy blonde hair. She was wearing a grey v-neck jumper with a white shirt underneath and a red and gold striped tie. She was wearing a pleated skirt, grey socks and black shoes also. To top off the outfit she was wearing a black robe.

"Greetings muggles" She says as she walked up to Chris.

"Greeting you witch! Congratulations on winning a scholarship to this wonderful magical wizarding school for wizards and witches!" The host said grinning.

"Really?" Dawn asked looking excited.

"Nope! You're just here at this crappy old summer camp for a chance to win 1 million dollars! Now go stand over there with the rest!"

Dawn muttered something about cursing the 'good lucking sadistic host muggle' under her breath.

"Next we've got Dara!"

A boy with black hair wearing a red T-shirt and Black Pants.

"Chris man what's up!" Dara said high-fiving the host.

"Nothing much dude"

He walked along the other campers and when he came to Izzy he smiled at her. The redhead's face flushed slightly. He headed towards the other newcomers and started talking to Killian.

" I sense a new couple" Chris whispered to the camera before standing straight again where a girl with brown hair in a ponytail wearing a blue jersey and blue shorts stood in front of him.

"Hi Chris!" The girl greeted.

"Hey Aoife welcome to Camp Wawankwa!"

"This is it?"

"Yep!"

"Nice!" The girl said as she walked up to the others.

Another boy was off the next boat. He had his hair spiked up and was wearing a white t-shirt and three quarter length denim shorts.

"Shawn welcome to Camp!"

"Nice!" He commented as he walked towards the others.

The next person who stepped off was a tall girl wearing a lot of makeup. She had blond hair and was wearing a white crop top and white jeans.

"Briana welcome to camp!"

The girls eyes widened "We're staying here?"

"Yep this is the place!"

"You can't make me stay here..."

"Yes we can... contracts!"

She stormed towards the others pulling a cellphone from her pocket

"No bars? What kind of mad place is this?"

"Diva much?" Dara said to Killian.

The last boat had pulled up by now. A boy stepped off who also had his hair spiked up. He was wearing a grey T-shirt and dark jeans.

"Jamie welcome to camp!"

"Great to be here!"

"Well that's everyone!" The host said "Now it's team for you guys to be divided into teams!"

He led everyone towards the cabins. "This is where you guys will be staying for the duration of your stay at camp! Now if I call your name go stand by the east cabin... Izzy"

The redhead grinned and walked to the cabin.

"Owen!"

Owen who had by now stopped sobbing walked towards the cabin.

"That must be pretty awkward" Dara commented and the others around him nodded.

"Heather,Beth,Justin,Noah and Duncan"

They all headed towards the cabin.

"Courtney,Bridgette and Harold"

They joined the rest.

"Eva" The host said "Also joining these guys are Dara,Jamie,Dawn and Flora!"

They all joined the other 10. "You guys are the Killer Bears!"

"The rest of you to the west cabin! You guys are the Screaming Beavers! Boys on the right girls on the left Confessional Cam just there" The host said as he walked off.

**(Confessional Cam)  
>Dara<strong>- So far this is pretty cool. A lot of the people here are cool but...(He starts to list on his fingers) Dawn is weird,Courtney is annoying,Briana is really annoying... Everyone else seems cool... especially one person...

**Briana**- (She is holding her cellphone up above her head and sighs) Guess I am stuck here for the next few weeks... I still don't like it but I'm stuck here...

**Dawn-** A lot of these muggles have given me strange looks since I got here... Have they never seen a witch before?

**Flora**- (She's smirking) I've got a plan to make sure that I win this season. They might as well just give the money to me now

**(End Confessionals)**

**(Killer Bears-Boys)**

All the boys are sitting on a bunk bed.

"What do we do know?" Jamie mused

A couple of guys shrugged.

"What do you guys think the first challenge will be?" Dara asked.

"Could be anything" Harold commented.

"Knowing Chris it'll be something sadistic" Noah muttered.

Dara looked around the room and saw Owen glaring at him.

"What?" Dara mouthed.

The big guy didn't answer and turned away.

**(Confessional Cam)**

**Owen-** I think that Izzy may...you know... like like Dara...

**(End Confessional)**

**(Killer Bears-Girls)**

All of them are either unpacking their stuff or just talking.

"So what do you guys think of the new contestants?" Bridgette asked.

"Most of them seem nice enough" Beth said.

"That Dawn girl seems weird" Courtney added.

"Hey! I'm right here!" The 'witch' said pointing a 'wand' at Courtney.

A couple of people were trying to hold back laughter at this.

"So wonder what we'll be doing first? It'll probably be something dangerous. Do you think that-" Izzy said but stopping at what she was about to say.

"Think what?" Beth asked.

"Nothing" Izzy quickly said before jumping up. "I'm goin' for a walk" She said and ran/flipped out.

"What's up with her?" Dawn asked.

Most of the girls shrugged.

**(Screaming Beavers- Girls)**

"I am like sooo confused" Lindsay said

Gwen rolled her eyes. "Wouldn't be a first" She muttered.

"Which one is Tyler again?"

"Lindsay there's only four new guys"

" I know but that means there is ..." She starts counting on her fingers " There's...um..."

"Fifteen guys" Aoife told her.

"Yeah!Thank you Ava!"

"It's Aoife"

The blond looked confused "Isn't that what I said?"

Aoife didn't reply.

"Are we seriously staying here for eight weeks?" Briana asked.

"Well some of us..." Gwen muttered.

**(Screaming Beavers-Boys)**

"SNAKE!" DJ yelled before leaping onto a bed.

Izzy bounded into the room and picked the snake up.

"Bad Snakey!" She scolded and the snake hissed at her. "Well see ya!" She said before leaving.

"That was pretty weird" Killian commented.

"Definitely" Shawn agreed.

"Soooo what do we do know?" Cody asked.

"We just wait for Chris I suppose" Tyler said.

"I wonder what he's gonna make us do eh'" Zeke said.

**(Production tent)**

"They can wonder" The host said grinning "Oh they can wonder!"

**(The End)**

**A/N:** Just saying that I gave this an early release because I lost all the chapters of my TDI:MW :(

Also quick question who would you hook the newcomers up with?

I'm gonna do a sidefic _The Island Of Love._ You guys can say whatever couples you'd like to see and i'll make a oneshot for them! Get picking those couples!


	2. Day 1 Part 2: Wawankwa Water Fight!

**Day 1 part 2- Super Water Fighting Ninjas!**

Chris McLean's voice booms over the speakers.

"Campers! Meet me at the talent stage in 10 minutes! See ya then!"

**(10 minutes later at the stage.)**

Chris is standing on the stage as the teams sit in the bleachers.

"Guys I assume most of you know the rules of the game! But I'm gonna explain it anyway! Every few days our two teams will compete against each other in a challenge. The winners will either win a reward or the losers will have to vote off one of their team mates and watch them walk down the Dock Of Shame! Today's challenge will be a huge water fight! All the campers will be armed with these!" He held up a red super soaker. "Bears get red, Racoons get blue."

Chef Hatchet pushed two crates in front of the bleachers.

"Now take your guns!" The host said. Most of the campers rushed to the boxes.

**(Confessional Cam)  
>Dawn-<strong> Super Soakers? Like I have a need for those muggle toys. I can just use Aguamenti!

**Izzy- **Super Soakers? Awesome!

**Briana- **Ugh! Just when I thought this couldn't get worse...

**(End Confessional)**

All the campers now have guns.

"You can go anywhere all over the doesn't begin for another 10 minutes... Now get ready!"

**(Killer Bears)**

"I suggest that we split up into three's." Courtney said.

"I agree with the chicken in training("Hey!")" Dara said.

"Fine we'll go with her plan" Flora said.

"I'll go with Jamie aaaaaand... Izzy?" Dara said

"Ok!" The redhead said before joining them two.

"I'll team with Owen and Justin"

Owen looked unsure but nodded while Justin shrugged.

"I'll go with Princess anyway" Duncan said grinning.

"Fine but you guys can take Hermione over there" Flora said pointing at Dawn.

" My name is Dawn!" The girl said.

"Whatever" Flora said.

"Noah, Harold and Beth can team up" Dara said

"Do I get a say in this?" Noah asked

"Nope!"

"Of course I don't..."

"Which leaves Heather,Eva and Bridgette..."

"Well we're ready!" Izzy said "Now let's go wet some Beavers!"

Dara cheered and grinned at her while the redhead grinned back.

**(Screaming Beavers)**

"So we'll just attack the by ourselves?" Shawn asked.

"Anyone else have a better plan?" Gwen asked.

Nobody spoke.

"Looks like we're going in alone then..." Aoife said.

"They've already left..." Killian said.

"'Kay dudes let's split!" Geoff said.

They all set off through the forest.

**(A couple of minutes later)**

Chris' voice comes over the speakers again.

"Kay campers just keep squirting and whichever team is wetter will be voting off someone tonight!"

Izzy,Dara and Jamie are in the forest.

"Sooooo what do you think of the show?" Izzy asked.

"Cool" Dara said

Jamie nodded in agreement.

Izzy suddenly turned around and squirted into a random bush.

"Thought I heard something" She said before continuing on with the other two.

"So did you watch the show before?"

"Yep! Used to watch it alot. Pretty exciting actually being here though" Dara told her.

Suddenly someone walked out of the bushes, Izzy quickly leapt behind a tree while Dara and Jamie jumped into a bush. It was Briana who simply said.

"I know you're here so you might as well just get me now..."

Izzy was know standing behind her making funny faces.

Dara was trying to hold back laughter at the redhead.

Izzy the leapt on to Briana's shoulders causing both to fall back. The redhead squirted Briana right in the face.

"Well see ya!" She said before bounding off.

Dara grinned while Jamie sighed since Izzy had run off.

**(Somewhere else)**

Ezekiel is walking in the woods. He sighs.

"I can't believe the girls are still mad at me eh'... It was just one little mistake..."

He sighs again before turning around where he was suddenly face to face with ... Eva.

"Ready to die homeschool?"

Ezekiel screamed before running off.

**(Confessional Cam)**

**Briana-**(Her head is soaked) I hate this show...

**Dara- **(Grinning) I love this show!

**Ezekiel-**I doon't think she'll find me in here eh'...

**(End Confessional)**

"So we're agreed then?" Flora asked.

Owen and Justin nodded

"Good" Flora said with a smirk.

Izzy, came out of nowhere,tackling her to the ground.

"Izzy! We're on the same team!"

"Oh riiiiiiiiiiiight..."

The redhead jumped up and skipped away.

During Izzy's distraction Aoife had snook up on them and drenched Owen and Justin. Killian came up behind Flora and soaked her.

**(Confessional Cam)**

**Flora-** Stupida ragazza pazza...

**(End Confessional)**

Ezekiel is still running when he bumps into someone.

"Sorry eh'..." He said as he stood up.

"No problem.." The other person, Dara, said "You seen Izzy?"

"Not for a while eh'..." Zeke said.

"'Kay" Dara said. He turned to leave and Zeke soaked him. Dara smiled and turned around to see Zeke had already run off. Dara roared then ran after Zeke.

**(Elsewhere)**

Dawn's none stop wizard talk was really annoying Duncan and Courtney.

"So Princess how was your summer?" Duncan asked as Dawn babbled on about something not important to the plot.

"Like you care..." Courtney muttered.

Duncan grinned "'Course I do"

"Well-"

She is interrupted as DJ,Tyler and Aoife come from behind the trees. Duncan and Courtney get their guns ready but Dawn blocks them.

"I've got this muggles!" She whips out her 'wand' points it at the three Screaming Beavers. "AGUAMENTI!" At the same time Duncan and Courtney soaked the three others and Dawn started cackling "THEY SAID I WAS CRAZY! I TOLD THOSE MUGGLE PSYCHITRISTS THAT THEY WERE WRONG! NOW I'VE PROVED THAT I WAS RIGHT! I _AM _A WIZARD! MWAHAHAHA!" The girl yelled as Duncan and Courtney slowly walked away.

(Meanwhile...)

Flora is wringing water out of her hair.

"Devo eliminare la rossa pazza..."

She is interrupted as a screaming Ezekiel is chased from some trees by Eva.

**(Confessional Cam)**

**Eva-** Homeschooled guy can run.

**Izzy- **(She's soaked) That was like soooooooooooo awesome! But maybe it wasn't the best idea...

**(End Confessional)**

Izzy was swinging through the trees on a vine.

"Now what to do?" She mused "Izzy must find a cure for her boredom!"

She continued swinging as she thought. She leapt from the vine and landed on someone.

"Sorry!" She said as she leapt up.

"No problem..." The other person, Dara said

"Sooo... Watcha doin'?"

Dara smiled "Are you tying to quote Phineas and Ferb?"

"Maybe" The redhead replied grinning. "Now let's go!"

She grabs Dara's arm and pulls him along with her.

(Somewhere else)  
>Killian is walking by himself now.<p>

"Where the heck are the others?" He asked himself.

He looked through the trees and saw Dara and Izzy now walking alongide each other talking. Killian couldn't help but smile at this.

"Looks like Dara's making friends with his favourite contestant" He whispered to himself.

He continued walking, getting his super soaker ready just in case. Zeke ran past still being chased by Eva, Killian however made the mistake of aiming his gun at Eva and pulling the trigger.

The bodybuilder growled at Killian as she turned towards him.

"Meep" was all Killian could say before running off. Eva tossed her soaker away and took chase.

(Elsewhere)

Owen is laying flat on his face crying while eating a turkey leg. Noah is standing beside him.

"Seriously where did you get that turkey?"

"I found it in my pocket" Owen cried.

"C'mon big buddy you can't be upset forever." The egghead said.

"B-but I miss I-i-i-Izzy!"

"Owen not that I think this'll make you any better" Noah said, before continuing "But I'm pretty sure Izzy's into some other guy.."

Owen stops crying, stands up, grabs Noah's shoulders and starts shaking him.

"Who is it? FOR THE LOVE OF ALEXANDER THE GREAT! WHO IS IT?" The big guy drops Noah who mutters "There goes my back...".

He stands back up and says "You really don't know?" Owen shakes his head. "Just think about it." Noah walked off.

**(Author's notes-PLEASE READ!)**

Just quickly asking which couples you'd like to see in this fic! You can pair anyone with anyone but I'm more interested in the newcomers. New poll on my profile...check it out.

So next time...

**Who will win the challenge?**

**What will Izzy get Dara into?**

**Will Owen figure out who Izzy likes?**

**Find out next time!**

**Quick note first thing Flora said is "Stupid crazy redhead" second was "I must get rid of the crazy redhead"**

**See Ya!**


	3. Day 1 Part 3: Dawn of the second day

**Day 1 Part 3- Super Wawankwa Sunshine!**

Owen is just walking, looking down. He sighed then ate a cupcake. "Who could Izzy like?" He then heard the redhead's voice and hid behind a bush.

"-And then my teacher was all like 'Isabella you can't just go on and blow up the school' And I was like 'I can do what I want' And the police thought my teacher did it so she got arrested" She laughed as she finished while Dara,who was with her, chuckled.

"You're not freaked out?" Izzy asked.

"Nope!"

Izzy looked surprised but happy.

"Sooooo what next?" Izzy wondered.

"I don't know... I kinda like just hanging out here" Dara told her.

Owen looked still confused.

**(Confessional Cam)**

**Owen- **Was Dara just flirting with Izzy? I'm really confused now... Maybe Dara likes Izzy.

(The door swings open and Dara steps in)

**Dara-** Oops sorry...

(Owen is glaring at him again)

**Dara-** Seriously dude that's kinda creepy...

(He leaves)

**(End Confessional)**

As Dara and Izzy walked past Owen crawled out from behind the bush.

"I think that they both like each other!" Owen said before thinking. "I know!" He walked in the opposite direction of the way Dara and Izzy went.

**(The direction that Dara and Izzy _did_ go)**

Izzy and Dara are now standing near the top of the thousand foot cliff.

"Do you feel like something weird is gonna happen?" Dara said.

"No not really." Izzy said as she looked over the edge of the cliff.

They heard a scream and Killian ran from the woods and up to them being chased by Eva. He stopped right at the edge and Eva stopped and glared at him threateningly. Izzy gave her look that said 'Bring it'. Eva smiled and the redhead flipped forward and the two started an epic fistfight.

**(Somewheeeeere over the rainbow XD)**

Flora is smirking at someone opposite her. The camera moves around revealing Heather.

"Someone's not happy about the new girl trying to take her position" Flora said to Heather.

"What? No!" Heather scoffed "You are nothing like me!"

Flora smirked again "We'll see about that won't we?"

Flora turned to leave when she was struck with a stream of water.

"La cagna!" Flora cursed as Heather left.**(If you speak Italian you should understand what she said)**

**(Confessional Cam)**

**Flora-** I'll be the one laughing at the end. You'll see.

**Heather-** New girl thinks she's like me? **She scoffs ** Yeah right!

**(End Confessional)**

Zeke is walking by himself, looking at his feet. He bumps into someone, looks up and sees Bridgette.

Zeke sighs "I get it eh. Yoo're still mad at me foo'r the first day on the island right?"

" Not really Ezekiel." The surfer said "You seemed to be pretty serious when you were apoligising."

"Eva and Courtney are still mad. Really mad eh'"

"They're the kind who hold grudges. I'm just not that kind of person. Either is Izzy. She's your friend isn't she?"

"I guess so."

"A lot of the girls here can get very angry but most of the time they can be over-reacting."

A stream of water comes from the bushes and they both bearly dodge it.

**(Cut-Away... WHO RUINED MY BRIDGEKIEL MOMENT?)  
><strong>Izzy and Eva are still fist fighting. After about a minute Eva strikes Izzy to the floor and Eva grins. Dara immediately rushes over to Izzy.

"You ok Izzy?" He asks offering her a hand up

The redhead flips to her feet and grin at Eva.

"You've been a worthy adversary" The redhead grinned "But no Izzy says goodbye to you!"

The redhead grabs Dara and Killian's arms and pulls them off the cliff. The two cling on to each other and scream while Izzy cackles.

"Campers!" Chris' voice comes from the loudspeakers at Camp. "As much as I'm enjoying watching you guys get wet this challenge is over! Meet me back at the stage for judging"

The three contestants hit the water with a splash. A couple of the campers are standing on the shore coming from the woods. They look at the water wondering what the hell just happened. They start laughing as the three resurface. Izzy giggles as she sees what they are laughing at. Dara and Killian have no idea what's going on until they realise they're hugging each other. They both scream and try to get away from each other.

**(Confessional Cam)**

**Dara-** I am never... EVER... gonna live that down. NEVER! If any of you guys watchin' this make a yaoi fic I will personally kill you.

**(Ending of the Confessing)**

**(Later with everyone at the stage)  
><strong>Chris walks along the line of teenagers and grins at how wet some are.

"Nice! But I may have 'forgotten' to mention a little twist!"

Some campers groan, knowing that this can't be good for them.

"Anyone who got wet can be voted for while everyone else has immunity! Those up for the vote are... Dara,Izzy,Killian,Flora,Eva,DJ,Tyler,Aoife,Owen,Justin,Dawn and Briana. See all you guys later at the bonfire pit!"

**(Bonfire pit)**

The thirteen campers up for elimination are at the Bonfire. Chris is standing in front of them, grinning.

"Campers. Tonight, one of you will become the first person eliminated from Total Drama Back 2 The Island. For some of you this will be the first marshmallow you will ever receive. Others will be receiving yet another marshmallow. I have in front of my twelve marshmallows. All but one camper will receive one of these delicious treats. The first goes to... Justin"

The model smiled as he catches his marshmallow.

"...Flora..."

The Italian smirks and catches hers.

"...Eva..."

The bodybuilder grunts and catches hers.

"...Briana..."

The girl groans and the marshmallow hits her on the head.

"...Owen..."

The big guy smiles and catches his marshmallow in his mouth.

"...Tyler..."

The jock cheers but the marshmallow hits him on the head, knocking him over.

"...Aoife..."

The female athlete smiles and catches hers.

"...DJ..."

The gentle giant catches his.

"The final four" The host grinned. "This marshmallow goes to...Killian!"

The newcomer grins and catches his.

"...His lover Dara..."

Dara glares at the host,catches his marshmallow and throws it back at the host's face.

"Watch it man!" The host said before turning to Dawn and Izzy. ". One of you two crazy girls has spent your last night on Total Dram Back 2 The Island. The marshmallow goes to...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Just get on with it already!" Dara said.

"Izzy!" The host announces. The redhead cheers and grins.

"Dawn time to leave!" The host says.

The 'witch' stands up and walks to the dock. She turns back and smiles.

"Don't worry. I'll be back. I've got the power of magic on my side!" She steps on to the boat before it pulls away.

"Well that's it." Chris says with a smile. "See you guys tomorrow!"

The safe campers all leave,talking.

"So... Dawn's gone! With the first camper having left the show, what drama will happen? Will new couples hook up? What kind of challenge will I have for the campers? Find out on..."

"Total!

Drama!

Back 2 The Island!"

**(Short chapter and it's a little rushed but an updates an update! Now I'll get to writing a chapter of Growing Up Can Be Totally Dramatic, Legend Of Lindsay:Ocarina Of Time or Total Pokemon Island. Now as a bonus for anyone who actually reads these I've got this! Enjoy!)**

Dawn is shown on the Boat Of Losers.

"I guess I'm kinda upset about being voted off but meh whatcha' gonna do? But I don't need to worry about this because I've got a time turner!" She pulls what seems to be a gold stopwatch. "Now I just do this..." She turns one of the hands and... she disappears!

**(Short :( Anyway 'till next time Take care... Spike your hair! Woo woo woo you know it !)**


	4. Day 2 Part 1: Spooky something!

**Yo' guys what's up? Who's up for the annual scary challenge? Also just wanna ask you guys if you had to hook up all of my characters with originals who would you hook them up with? Now on with the Halloween themed episode!  
>(Chapter 5- The One with the ghosts!)<strong>

(Narrated by Chris McLean)

Last time on Total Drama Back 2 The Island, the 22 originals and the 8 newcomers arrived at Camp Wawankwa for some more fun! (He chuckles) There was a lot of strange, dramatic moments. There was cursing in Italian! There was another psycho! In the end, Dawn was voted off. Today we've got a Halloween episode and trust me there will be a twist. Find out what it is on... Total... Drama... Back 2 The Island!

**(Theme Song)**

Dara sat up. He was in a small opening in dark forest. He looked around and saw Owen was with him.

"Good morning sleepy!" A voice came from behind.

Dara turned around to find Izzy. When he turned around, his face was only centimetres away from Izzy's. He blushed slightly and the redhead giggled.

"Does Dara know where he, Izzy and Owen are?"

"..No"

"Shoot Izzy was hoping you would know"

The redhead turned around and examined the trees.

"Izzy doesn't think we're at camp any more"

"I don't think so either" Dara said.

"Well, let's go!" The redhead said cheerfully, grabbing Dara's arm and pulling him along behind her.

**(Beside the lake where the sexy teens drowned a hundred years ago tonight)**

Killian looked into the lake he could've sworn he saw something move. Zeke was there with him.

"Do you think there's something creepy going on here?" Killian asked Zeke.

"Definitley eh" Zeke said. "Where shood' we go?"

"Creepy roller disco?" Killian suggested.

"No way eh!"

"Wait since when does Camp Wawankwa have a creepy roller disco or a lake where sexy teens drowned a hundred years ago?"

"I doon't know eh"

"Simple" A low, creepy voice said "You're not at camp anymore"

The two of them slowly turned around, seeing a pale faced, yellowy eyed, black haired person wearing a black cape. He smiled at them revealing two pointy fangs. "So" He said pointing to his fangs. "Who's first?" Killian and Zeke screamed and ran away. The mysterious man smiled and turned into a bat, chasing them.

**(Vampire? What the hell is going on?)**

Katie was freaking out now, which annoyed Noah since they hadn't even seen anything remotely scary. Katie whimpered as an owl hooted.

"Is there anyway to stop you from annoying me?" Noah asked after about a minute of Katie whimpering whenever a noise was heard.

"You could... hold my hand" She said the last part so quietly that Noah barely heard her.

"What?" Noah said confused.

"Nothing" Katie said quickly, trying to cover what she said.

A moan came from the bushes and Katie grabbed on to Noah before whimpering again. Something came up from the bushes. It was... Chris. But something was different about the host. His clothes were torn and ripped and his hair was all over the place. His skin was a pale green colour.

"I think there's something wrong with him" Katie managed.

"You think?" Noah said.

The host looked at them. "Braaaaaains..."

Katie let out a huge scream as the host advanced slowly on them.

**(I cut away randomly!)**

Duncan grinned as he opened the closet, seeing it was full of guns.

"Jamie, man take your pick!" The punk said.

Jamie walked over and his eyes widened.

"Holy Grandma!**(1)**"

Duncan looked at him. "Dude, really?"

Jamie shrugged before picking up a AK47. Duncan took a shotgun. A zombie's hand reached through a wall.

"Now, comrade, this would be a good to own some zombies."

"Yes Duncan. It would."

Duncan shot the hand causing it to fall into the room.

"Killstreak: one" Duncan grinned.

**(Call Of Duty referencing!)**

Tyler was at the old abandoned amusement park **(What's normally in a horror movie count:5) **by himself clutching a baseball bat. A zombie approached him and he swung, sending the zombie's head into America.

"Home run!" The wannabe jock grinned. However behind him was a huge swarm of zombies. One tapped him on the shoulder and he turned around, seeing the swarm of zombies.

"Aw *****censored*****"

**(Back in the woods) **

Izzy was telling one of her long random stories while Dara was thinking. Ever since he had gotten to Camp (Which was about three days ago) he had liked this girl... a lot. Just the fact of how unique she was, how interesting she was, how she could make absolutely anything interesting and how beautiful she was was enough to make him like her. But she was into other people. Ezekiel and she probably still had feelings for Owen. Along with that he just didn't know what to say to her, if he was going to tell her he liked her. He sighed, accidentally out loud, and Izzy turned to him.

"Something wrong with Dara?" She asked grinning.

"No it's noth-" He bumped into a big rock. "Who put that rock there?"

Izzy grinned before looking at the rock.

"There's writing on this!" Izzy commented. On the statue it read _The Gemma erit proditor vincitur_.

"Latin" Dara said looking at the writing "Wonder what it means."

"Izzy wonders too" The redhead said. A howling alerted their attention. It was followed by a group of howls. They looked up to see a group of wolves standing on top of a mountain. Standing on their hind legs. _Were_wolves. "This just got 178% more interesting" Izzy commented as we go to a break.

**(A/N So watcha think? The annual horror challenge has kicked so now I'll be asking questions! Will anyone read the note at the top? If they see this now will they read it? Will there be any campers for the next episode? Will Flora appear in the next part? Will Owen wake up? Will I have music(Yes)? Find out on Total Drama Back 2 The Island! (1)JoshJepsen anyone?/B>**

** **


	5. Day 2 Part 2:Left 4 Drama

**My favourite pairings made by you. Yes you.:PLEASE READ There is none cause you guys don't pay attention to my authors notes. If you do have and idea for some OC x Original pairings PM them to me :) NOW DO IT!**

**(Chapter 6- Zombie Demolition)**

Duncan shot a hole in another zombie before about hundred more came into the huge bedroom.

"Crap!" Duncan said as he took aim at the zombies again. He had no idea where Jamie had gone, he had gotten seperated from him before coming in to the room. Suddenly a molotov flew into the room from the doorway, the fire burning through the sea of zombies. In the doorway was Shawn.

"'Sup" Shawn said to the punk.

"Dude, where did you come from?"

"I was in the basement of this mansion"

**(The production tent)**

Chris is sitting in the production tent looking at the screens before turning to the camera.

"There's more to this challenge than either team knows! But I think we need some more drama!"

"This challenge is still, how do you say, merda!" A voice exclaims off-screen.

The host ignores the voice and presses a button.

**(To the forest!)  
><strong>The werewolves now surround Dara and Izzy.

"Just stay calm" Dara said.

"Stupid werewolves" Izzy growled.

The wolves circled them, growling.

"There has to be some way out of this" Dara whispered to Izzy.

Izzy thought for a second. "Izzy's got it!"

She reaches down her skirt and pulls up what seems to be a gun with a claw on the end.

"You keep that in your skirt?" Dara said, surprised.

"Now's not the time for Dara to question Izzy's insanity! Just hold on tight!" The redhead wrapped her arms around Dara and pulled the trigger of the gun while aiming at a tree branch. The claw shot at the branch and grabbed on to it. Izzy pressed another button and they were carried up to the branch. The redhead grinned down at the werewolves before howling at the moon. The werewolves launched at the tree and tried to get up to it.

"Izzy didn't really think this through..."

Dara looked around and saw a cliff wall beside them. He elbowed Izzy and nodded towards the wall. The redhead grinned and nodded.

"Get up to the leaves first" Dara whispered to Izzy. The redhead nodded.

**(And I leave you guys wondering what happens!)**

Zeke and Killian had escaped from the vampire and had come up to the mansion that Duncan, Jamie and Shawn were in.

"Should we go in?" Killian asked.

Zeke looked back "I suppose we shood' eh"

The two entered and the door slammed behind them.

"We are definitely going to regret this" Killian said.

**(To the amusement park! Woooooooosh!)**

Tyler had somehow managed to hold off the zombies so far. He swung at another and missed, sending the bat flying from his hands.

"Oh shit!" The jock exclaimed.

The zombies swarmed him and killed him before long.

**(Ding dong the jock is dead!)**

Jamie was in the attic, holding back the zombies that were coming up the stairs, with rounds of bullets from the AK47. A wine bottle rolled up the stairs and it burst in to flames, killing the zombies. Duncan and Shawn came up the stairs.

"Sup?" Shawn said.

**(Super trio?)  
><strong>

Dara and Izzy were up high in the tree as the wolves circled the tree. Izzy grabbed on to the cliffside and began to climb up. Dara followed her and they climbed to the top of the cliff wall. On top was a low wall surrounding a city. There was no light in the city and the buildings were rundown. Izzy leapt over the wall, followed by Dara. Izzy realisied they weren't alone.

"Zombies" Izzy grinned, said monsters were slowly, very sloooowly moving towards them.

"Wonder where we can find a conveniently placed gun/ weapon store" Dara said.

A building suddenly appeared behind them, with a sign that said 'Conveniently placed gun/weapon store'. They both turned around, seeing the store.

"Convenient! Yay!" Izzy cheered before rushing into the store.

**(Conven... err Confessional Cam)**

**Tyler-**... I really sucked back there...

**(End- What already?**

**Me: Er yeah...**

**C.C:... You suck..**

**Me:I can fire you!)**

Izzy skipped out of the store now holding a sword. She also had a bag slung over her shoulder. She reailised a zombies hand was on her foot. She picked it up.

"Izzy knows she deserves a hand for killing your brothers but this isn't what she meant!"

Dara laughed before pulling out two pistols. A noise alerted their attention and they got their weapons ready. It was Jamie, Duncan, Shawn, Zeke and Killian.

"Sup" Jamie said.

"Hey!" Shawn said, shoving Jamie. "That's my line!"

"It was my turn to say it!" Jamie argued shoving him back.

"This is weird" Dara commented.

"You've been hanging out with Izzy all day and this is the weirdest you've seen?"Duncan asked.

Dara nodded.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Izzy, said, angered.

"Isn't there some zombies we should be taking care of?" Killian said trying to end the chaos.

"Oh right!" Izzy said "So who's got a plan?"

Shawn was about to speak up but Izzy cut him off. "No one? We get to go to battle with no plan! Yay!" I zzy raced off towards a big building.

"I'll go with her" Dara said running in the direction Izzy went.

"Killian, Zeke you guys go get some guns or whatever." Jamie said. The two teens nodded and headed in to the store.

"We'll go looking for the zombies then?" Duncan asked.

Shawn and Jamie nodded.

"Nice!" The punk grinned.

**(Overall)**

Eva was in another part of the town fighting off zombies with her bare hands.

Noah and Katie were in the forest heading in the direction Dara and Izzy had been earlier.

Trent and Gwen were pwning zombies by the lake.

Geoff,Bridgette,Beth,Sadie,Flora,DJ and Briana all were taken out off-screen.

**(End of the pwnage!)**

**Killer Bears:**

**Alive:**Izzy,Dara,Noah,Jamie,Duncan,Eva

**Unknown: **Heather,Justin,Owen,Harold,Courtney

**Dead:**Bridgette,Beth,Flora

**Screaming Beavers**

**Alive:**Shawn,Killian,Ezekiel,Trent,Gwen,Katie

**Unkown:**Lindsay,Cody,Aoife

**Dead:** Sadie,Geoff,Briana,DJ,Tyler

**Zombies! I'll try to conclude this challenge next time so it could be a very long chapter. Please submit your OC's to Total Drama ReinActionMent where the prize is a chance to debut in this fic!**


	6. Day 2 Part 3: Another one bites the dust

**(Chapter 7-Insel des Todes)**

Eva was fighting zombies off with her bare hands. She suddenly felt something. A tingle deep inside. She growled as she hit the last zombie then slumped against the wall. The tingle spread throughout her body. She let out a roar. Hair now covered her whole body, eyes turning a shade of yellow. Her nails slowly grew into claws and her teeth into fangs. Her eyes locked onto the moon and she howled.

**(The spot where Dara and Izzy started)  
><strong>Noah and Katie had gotten away from the zombie host and had come into the opening. There was Owen, still sleeping. They heard a howl from far away and Katie whimpered again.  
>Noah ignored her. "How the hell is Owen sleeping?"<p>

"He's a very heavy sleeper." Katie said. "One time at the losers' resort he slept for like an entire day sleeping"

"I know I was there" Noah said.

"Oh right" Katie said.

**(I ship Notie)  
><strong>Dara and Izzy had come into an empty warehouse which was empty.

"Looks like our luck is getting better" Izzy commented.

A huge skinless hand shot up from the ground. It lay fat on the ground. A huge skeleton followed out of the ground.

"Ok Izzy spoke too soon."

**(Me like cutaways!)**

Duncan, Shawn and Jamie were across the road from a huge group of zombies.

"So got any plans?" Jamie asked.

"I do!" Shawn said. "First Duncan goes over there" He pointed up the road to the right. "Jamie goes into that building over there" He pointed to the building across the road the zombies were in front off.

"How the hell do I get over there?" Jamie asked.

"That's your problem" Duncan said.

"The I'll stay here and throw in a molotov to distract the zombies. Then you guys open fire on the zombies taking out the one the fire misses or the ones that are burning. Everybody up for that?"

"How do I get up there?" Jamie repeated.

"I don't know you could try going around the building behind us then sneaking past the zombies, kicking the door to the building then climbing up the stairs, pointing out the broken window then pwning zombies with your AK47" Duncan said.

Jamie stared at him. "OK that'll work! I can't see how this plan could possibly go wrong!"

**(Eddsworld reference :D)**

Killian and Ezekiel were in the streets of Zombie-Infestedcity.(Which strangely was the actual name of the city)

"So you think that Dara actually does like Izzy?"

Zeke grinned as they had talked about this with Dara yesterday.

"Is noo' really the time to talk aboot' it thoo'?" Zeke asked.

"I don't see why not" Killian answered.

Suddenly someone was standing in front of them. Some_thing_ was standing in front of them. The creature was human sized and covered in hair. Claws extended from the hands and razor sharp teeth came from the gums. The eyes were brown but had a yellow tint. The figure grinned then growled. A grin and growl they both realised.

"Eva?" They both exclaimed at the same time.

The figure nodded and howled up at the moon. Killian and Zeke were about to run.

"Wait don't we have guns now?" Killian said.

"Oh right" Zeke said "But shood' we really shoot one of the contestants?"

"Well it would be helping us both"

"It woodn't seem right"  
>Killian had already shot 'Eva' in the arm.<p>

"You were saying?" Killian said.

"Killian!"  
>However, Eva's wound had already healed and she smirked at the two.<p>

"Now we run" Killian said.

The two ran off, Eva following.

**(To Harold and Cody!)**

Harold and Cody were fighting off zombies in the old abandoned mansion that several people were in earlier. Both had Harold's numchucks and were currently wildly swinging at the zombies and killing them.

"This has potential to be an awesome zombie movie" The uber-nerd commented. The two realised that the zombies were all gone. They both smiled, relieved. However behind them more zombies had snuck up on them.

"BOOGITY BOOGITY BRAINS!" A redhead zombie shouts causing most of the others to glare at him. The ones that don't glare sneak up on the two nerds and attack them.

**(More references)**

Dara and Izzy look down on the defeated giant stalfos. Errrr I mean skeleton.

"That was easier than Izzy thought!" Izzy commented.

The skeleton suddenly disappeared in a bright light leaving a pedestal in it's place. Resting on it was a blood red gem.

"Maybe we should take that" Dara said.

Izzy walked up to the pedestal and reached for the gem when Zeke and Killian ran in followed by Eva. The redhead pulled out her sword and flipped over the pedestal and got the sword ready she brought the flat side of the sword down on the monster's head.

"Get the gem" The redhead said to Dara. Eva grabbed the redhead's legs pulling her down. Eva jumped up and pinned Izzy's arms to the ground.

"One of you guys take the gem" Dara said. He ran around the pedestal and booted Eva in the side of the head. The monster lost her balance and fell over. One of her arms hit the pedestal causing the gem to go flying. Zeke took off his toque and reached it out to catch the gem. The gem landed in the toque and Zeke grinned. Izzy grinned at Dara who smiled at her.

"Izzy thanks you for that" Izzy said (Derp)  
>"That's what friends are for" Dara said to her.<p>

A blinding light came from no where and the warehouse disappeared. The light spread through the town, the forest and the mansion. The areas all disappeared and the campers found themselves back at Camp Wawankwa.

**(Camp Wawankwa)  
><strong>"Congratulations to Ezekiel and the Screaming Beavers!" Chris said as the campers showed up.

"What the hell just happened?" Duncan questioned, seeing he is now at Camp with the other 28 campers.

"Virtual reality just happened!" The host said. "Anyway, Killer Bears I'll see you guys at the elimination ceremony!"

**(Cabins about an hour later)**

"Ok guys" Flora said. "I need you two to vote for Eva OK?"

The two boys who were with her nodded.

"Excellent" The Italian smirked.

"Um, Flora" One if the boys said.

"Yes?"

"When will we get to pick who gets voted off"

"Soon"

"OK!"

**(Onwards to the Elimination Ceremony)  
><strong>"So the first person to get a marshmallow is...

...

...

...

Flora"

The girl smirked as she caught hers.

"Owen and Justin"

Owen caught his in his mouth and Justin smiled and caught his.

"...Heather..."

The queen bee smirked and caught hers.

"...Dara and Jamie..."

The two newcomers smile as they catch theirs.

"...Duncan, Noah and Bridgette...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Beth...

...Courtney and Izzy!"

Courtney looks relieved and Izzy grinned.

"Harold and Eva... One of you two will not get a marshmallow and will not stay on Total Drama Back 2 The Island. The eliminated camper iss...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Eva!"

Harold catches his marshmallow a smile on his face.

"I got voted off second? AGAIN!"

"Sorry, Eva" Chris said, not sounding sorry at all.

"Yeah right you mother* censored * **censored** *"

Eva stomped over to the host, picked him up and threw him into the water. Most of her former teammates applaud her and cheer. Eva smirks down at the water before heading down the Dock Of Shame and entering the Boat Of Losers.

**(End Chapter)  
>Please Read!Plz PM your ideas for OC x Original couples cause I feel like writing some fic involving these! Now for the exclusive! And I haven't got a review for the last two chapters so... REVIEW DAMNIT!<strong>

**(Extra camera footage)**

Dara was heading back to the cabins by himself when someone grabs his arm. He turns revealing it to be Izzy.

"Izzy just wants to say thanks again for earlier."

"No problem Iz that's what friends are for"

The redhead smiled at him "You're calling me Iz now?"

"Yep!"

"Izzy likes it!" The redhead said.

"Well then see ya tomorrow" Dara said.

"Yep! Night Dara!"

"Night Iz"

**(The end of the friendship building)**

And I've got some more :D

**(Extra challenge footage)**

Jamie rounded the corner of the back of the building he,Shawn and Duncan had been in front of moments ago. He came around another corner and headed towards the zombies. One in a red jacket was commanding the others and was now talking to a girl zombie.

"Private! What's your name?" He asked

"Braaaaaains" Came the moaned response

"Private brains, huh?"

Jamie managed to sneak past while this was going on. He came to the back door of the building he was supposed to be in. He kicked it in and was relieved to see there was no zombies. He climbed up the stairs and came to the broken windows. He gave the thumbs-up to Shawn who then threw the first molotov. It arched through the air and hit a zombie on the head. The flames burst out from the molotov and most of the zombies were hit. Shawn then threw the second, but he through it too far causing it fly in the window beside Jamie. Jamie just looked down at the bottle.

"Oh crap!" The flames came out and Jamie was lost in a great sea of fire.

"Damnit" Duncan exclaimed as he shot down the remaining zombies. Then a blinding light came and their surroundings disappeared.


	7. NutsyNotes 1 Voting day

Hello, Hola, Hallo etc.

Nutsy here… as you can probably tell by the story you're reading. Just wanna ask you dudes if you would be interested in reading a series of one-shots about the characters of this story. The one-shots range from everything from AU to Canon to song fics to 50 words. But no lemons. If you're looking for lemons then go elsewhere. So vote on the Nutserendum #1 (One-Shot collection- yes or no) on mah profile and PM some one-shots you'd like to see me write.

Peace off!

Oh and if you happen to be on Youtube check out TheKilsheelanDudes. It has me!

Real Peace Off!


	8. Day 3 Part 1: BY GAWD IT'S FILLER!

**On with das show! (Finally)**

* * *

><p><strong>Day 3- Part 1: The cliffy!<strong>

* * *

><p>We see Chris standing on the Dock of Shame grinning.<p>

"Last time on Total Drama Back 2 The Island! Our campers were plunged into a world filled with ghosts, zombies and werewolves! Some like Duncan, Shawn and Jamie owned… While some, like Tyler GOT owned! In the end, Dara sacrificed a win to save his 'friend' Izzy from a werewolf allowing Ezekiel to pick up the victory. Eva walked the Dock of Shame because of her actions during the challenge. But today we're going to be doing something different! Find out what it is on Total… Drama…. Back 2 The Island!"

* * *

><p><strong>(I wanna be famous!)<strong>

* * *

><p>The teams were just chilling down by the cameras. Flora was planning with Owen and Justin.<p>

"Duncan has to go next my friends." The Italian told her alliance members.

"He kind of scares me…. I'll do it if we lose!" Owen agreed. "Until then I'll focus on getting back together with Izzy!"

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessional Cam- ZOMGEEZ! ITS BACK!)<strong>

**Flora- **"What the hell does that fat slob see in that cagna pazzo? Eventually, I'll take care of her. But I should let this little love triangle play out first. Just for the drama."

**Chris- **"I love this new antagonist!"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Dara was talking with Killian… well more like Killian was talking while Dara looked at Izzy and sighed.<p>

"Dude, you've got it so bad for that crazy girl." He smirked. "All those sighs are getting annoying."

"I'm not the only one." Dara said, fully focused on the conversation for the first time. "You definitely like Aoife."

"How the hell do you know that?" He asked surprised.

"I notice stuff around here dude."

"You mean you see stuff while you're stalking Izzy?" Killian shot back with a smirk.

"Yeah… wait! I don't stalk her!"

"Yes you do. You're always following her around secretly."

"….."

Killian just smirked as Dara blushed.

"I've got nothing to say to that…" Dara admitted.

Killian stood up and walked away grinning. After he was gone, Izzy fell out of nowhere and landed beside Dara.

"Hi, D-Man!" She greeted as her friend looked surprised.

"Hey Iz… were just in those trees?" Dara asked her.

"Ayup! Some squirrel stole my nuts so I've gotta go get them back! See ya!" She got up to go and take on the squirrel again.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessional Cam- I don't like squirrels)<strong>

**Dara- **"Izzy is so amazing…." He sighs. "Why the hell can't I have enough courage to ask her out? Damn my courage!"

**Izzy- **She rolls through the door then sits up, squirrel on her head. "Where the hell did he go?" She puts her hand up to her hand. "Oh there you are my nutty adversary!" She pulls him down and places it on the shelf behind her. "Let us thumb wrestle for the nuts!" She puts her hand towards the squirrel before it cuts to static again.

* * *

><p>Chris approached the twenty-eight campers with a huge grin on his face. "Campers! I would just like to announce that the challenge won't be taking place until later tonight. So you have the entire day, you guys can do whatever you want!"<p>

There were a good few cheers from the campers as the host walked away leaving the campers there. Aoife approached Killian, holding a soccer ball.

"Hey Kill, wanna game?" The brunette athlete asked.

"Yeah sure." He said with a smile as they went to find a spot to play their game.

Lindsay and Tyler were making out in the mess hall when Shawn walked in. He blushed.

"Errr… sorry." He said.

Lindsay broke apart from Tyler for a moment.

"It's okay Shane!" She assured before making out with Tyler.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessional Cam- Lindsay is bad with names.)<strong>

**Shawn- **"I'm really jealous of Tyler. Lindsay is such an awesome girl." He looks around, as if to check no one else is there. "What does that stupid jock have that I don't have? Super strong fingers?" He scoffs

* * *

><p>Katie and Sadie were watching as Justin posed, looking at himself in a mirror. Katie however, seemed more interested in Ezekiel. The prairie boy was sitting nearby, by himself.<p>

"Isn't Justin like so totally hot?" Sadie said, dreamily.

"What?" Katie said, snapped out of her dreamlike state.

"What were you looking at?" Sadie asked. She looked back at Ezekiel then realised what Katie was looking at. "OMG you're crushing on Ezekiel!" Sadie said before squealing. Katie put a finger to her BFF's lips.

"Shhh! He might here you!" The thinner girl said.

"Go over and talk to him!" Sadie told Katie.

"…Okay." Katie said. She stood up and walked over to the prairie boy. "Do you mind if I sit there, Ezekiel?"

"Errm… no eh." The prairie boy answered her with a very, veeeeeery faint blush on his face.

"So how are you, Zeke?" She asked him.

"Good, eh. What aboot' yoo'?"

"I'm good too."

There was a brief awkward silence.

"So what were you and Killian doing the other night at the stage?" Katie asked the prairie boy.

"We were making a shoo' fur' Yoo'Toobe eh." He told her.

"That's really cool!" Katie told him. "How did you get Chris to let you use the stage?"

"Izzy convinced him. I have no idea what she did eh."

"Knowing Izzy I think it's best not to know." Katie said.

Ezekiel chuckled. "That's very true."

Katie looked back at Sadie who gave her a thumbs up.

**(Since Katie and Zeke both assisted me in a set up for this cheap plug I would like to suggest that you check out the Wawankwa Dirt Sheet. It's a spin-off to this show which sees Killian and the Zekemeister don two characters which can only be described as pompous arseholes. Plug over so…. TWANSITION!)**

* * *

><p>Killian and Aoife were playing their game of soccer in an opening somewhere in the woods. Killian was standing in between two trees which were acting as a goal while Aoife was taking shots from a bit out. Half of them went in, while the other half were either saved or hit one of the trees.<p>

"You're good in goal Killian." She complimented as they both had a break, sitting by a tree.

"You're great outfield." Killian complimented back.

"So you support Chelsea?" She asked.

"Yep." He answered. "Do you support any English clubs?"

"I support Tottenham a bit. To be honest I'm more into the MLS." She told him. "I'm a Toronto fan."

There was a silence which Aoife decided to break. "Sooo… do you like anyone here at camp?"

Killian blushed faintly when she asked this.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessional Cam- NEW COUPLE?)<strong>

**Killian- **"I was thinking to myself. Now's your chance! Don't be like Dara now!"

* * *

><p>"Well… I like you." He told the athlete.<p>

"I like you too…." She told him blushing a bit.

Killian smiled. "Well I guess you won't mind if I do this…." He wrapped an arm around her, pulled her closer and kissed her. They continued kissing until they were interrupted by a moan…. A moan of "BRAAAAINS!"

They both separated and their eyes widened as they saw what had interrupted them….

* * *

><p>DUN DUN DUN! Cliffy! I embrace your hate towards me with open arms. Well, I'm finished school 'till the end of August so I'll roll a few of these out by them. Don't forget to vote in the new poll on the profile page. Yeah… So we've got a new couple and some teases… so we're good to go. Oh, and while I'm here I'll announce my new fic. I've chosen to focus on three fics- This, C.O.P and TDB2TI ONE-SHOT COLLECTION! Yes I'm going trough with it! If you've got a one-shot featuring any character in this fic that you want me to write about then PM it on to me! Peace off… BOOP!<p> 


	9. Sad news

Hey dudes, it's Nutsy here. So I've been thinking for a while that I could write this way better. What I do is rush out chapters and they're usually wrote in an hour or two. But if I put more effort into them this could become a good story.

The main problem there is that 30 campers was way too much to work with for me. I'm not all too good at coming up with challenges so coming up with around 30 was way too much for a first story.

A thing I'm going to work on is giving every character screen time. I've given 10-15 characters more than 1 line in this fic and some have yet to speak much.

So, conclusions: This fic is dead. I'm sorry to everyone who wanted it to continue but trust me. I'll bring it back as the next season of my series which I will hopefully improve on my writing skills during.

'Till then I'm working a new season with 12 of the originals. It's called **Total Drama Redemption **and it's something I've been thinking about since I considered killing this fic.

So tune in for the first chappie which I'm looking to post sometime in between the **1-7 August. **

This stories new sidefic Portal 2 Equestria will be continued manely (See what I did there?) because I love writing for these awesome little ponies.

I will post my plans for each episode soon since this will get a big mix-up due to the course of TDR.

'Till then, peace in, peace out, peace all about.


	10. Day 3 Part 2: WE'RE BACK!

_So… yeah. It's back! New format though. There will be a hell of a lot of plot twists and the such and I may need some challenge ideas, but only if I ask for them! Anyways, on with the show, now with 10% more pony references!_

* * *

><p><strong>Day 3 Chapter 2: Giggle at the ghosties!<strong>

Back at the campgrounds, Flora was hiding beside the Killer Bear's boy cabin, holding a bright green bra. She smirked deviously as she saw Dara leave the room. As he walked away, she grinned and entered the room, placing the bra under Dara's pillow.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessional Cam)<strong>

**Flora- **"Owen needs to focus on this alliance more, but he can't do that until he has Izzy of his mind. He won't get that crazy redhead until Dara is out of the picture and since I notice that Izzy raids the boy's cabin I planted something that that Dara 'raided himself' to get him out of the picture." She smirks evilly. "Soon, I'll have that money. Playing these losers is _semplice_"

* * *

><p>As she sneaks out of the cabin, smirking, her work down. She looks up and freezes in her tracks as she sees the figure standing in front of her. She lets out a scream before running off camera to the right.<p>

* * *

><p>Dara himself had headed into the forest in search of Izzy. His redheaded friend had been in the forest for a long time now and she would have come back to camp, even for a moment. As he went further into the forest, a laugh got louder. He dashed forward, knowing Izzy was right there. He ran into an opening, tripping over a rock and ended up rolling forward, before landing on the ground next to Noah, Izzy in front of him facing a group of interns dressed up as zombies.<p>

"Oh hi Dara!" Izzy said before she turned back to the zombies. "Now prepare to die zombies!" And with that, she struck an epic battle pose….. before she started laughing.

"Izzy, what the hell are you doing? Can't you do some of your 'military training' now?" Noah yelled to her.

Izzy just giggled before she backflipped to where Noah and Dara were sitting.

"Silly Noahkins. Izzy could get killed by those zombies, which would make her a zombie. And then Dara would be sad and Izzy doesn't want Dara to get sad."

Dara blushed which Izzy giggled at.

"So, how exactly does laughing help?"

Izzy grinned in response before she skipped forward back to where the zombies were.

"Welllllll…"

Suddenly music started playing and Noah facepalmed while Dara raised an eyebrow.

_When I was a little Izzy and the sun was going dooooown,_

"Tell me she's not." Noah groaned.

_The darkness and the shadows would always make me frooooown,_

"She is." Dara replied.

_I'd hide under my pillow, from what I thought I saw,_

_But Granny Izzy said that wasn't the way to deal with fear at all!_

"Can't you just get to the point?" Noah asked, annoyed.

She said: _Izzy you gotta stand up tall,_

_Learn to face your fears,_

_You'll see that they can't hurt you_

_Just laugh to make them disappear._

Izzy laughed at the zombie-interns and they just blinked in confusion.

_So, giggle at the ghostly_

_Guffaw at the grossly_

_Crack up at the creepy_

_Whoop it up with the weepy_

_Chortle at the kooky_

_Snortle at the spooky_

_And tell that big dumb scary face to take a hike and leave you alone and if he thinks he can scare you then he's got another thing coming and the very idea of such a thing just makes you wanna... hahahaha...heh..._

_Laaaaaaauuugh!_

The zombies seemed completely unfazed instead they began progressing on the trio, moaning, leaving them surrounded.

"So you're a pegasister?" Dara asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Ayup!" Izzy answered happily.

"We're surrounded by these zombie-interns and your talking about My Little Pony?"

* * *

><p>Back at the beach, Ezekiel was trying to calm down Katie and Sadie as Justin attempted to send back the zombies by ripping off his shirt. It didn't stop most of them although the female intern and the one gay one all stopped in their tracks and swooned giving the other three a chance to run away from the zombies.<p>

"Guys, wait for me!" Justin called but they'd already ran away from the area. He tried to run but his feet got caught in his shirt which was on the ground, sending him tumbling down. He was quickly swarmed by the zombies, biting and scratching him and whatever else zombies do.

* * *

><p>"Zombies?" Owen yelled completely surprised as Flora whispered to him.<p>

"Shut up you _allocco_!" Flora hissed to her alliance partner.

"I have to go make sure Izzy is okay!" Owen said before running as fast as he could (Which wasn't very fast.)

"**(Italian censors are the worst kind) **_idiota!_"

Flora creeped around the side of the girl's cabin and jumped in the door, locking it and pushing the suitcases belonging to all the girls against the door. She leaned against the barricade, occasionally glancing over the pile to make sure there were no zombies.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessional Cam- First appearance in a while!)<strong>

**Flora- **"I wished Owen was with me.." She smirked. "He would of made a nice feast for those zombies."

**Owen- **He bursts through the door, literally right through the door, knocking it off it's hinges. He screams and fits it back up. "So….. much… zombies… not… enough…. Fooooood!"

* * *

><p>Somewhere else in the forest, Cody and Harold were again battling zombies, this time without the epic guns they had previously. All they were equipped with were fairly thick branches. Cody swung his and it connected on three of the zombies right in front of them. Harold did the same but he missed and it hit Cody right in the head. Harold cringed as the tech geek hit the ground before he desperately swung his branch at the zombies, but it was too late as he and the unconscious tech geek were swamped by the zombies.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that's it for now. I'll work on getting a few more out today, got nothing better to do. TDB2TI IS ALIVE AND WELL DUDES!<strong>


	11. Day 3 Part 3: Shock Factor

Day 3 Part 3- The third elimination

* * *

><p>In the forest, Dara and Noah ran from the zombies as Izzy leapt through the trees.<p>

"Look what you've done now Izzy!" Noah yelled up at the crazy redhead. "How the hell could you mess up so much?"

"Leave her alone!" Dara glared at the egghead. "At least she wasn't thinking about who she would give her My Little Pony collector's item to in her will!"

"Actually, I kinda was for a few moments…. But Izzy appreciates the defending!" The redhead called down before she moved way ahead.

"I have no idea what you see in that crazy girl…" Noah grumbled as they continued to run.

* * *

><p>Flora was still cowering in the cabin like a wuss until she heard pounding on the door.<p>

"Get the hell away you zombie **(Italian censorships!)**"

"What the hell? It's me Heather!"

Flora blinked. "Get the hell away you _strega_!"

"Ugh…. Just let me in!"

Flora rolled her eyes. "Fine." She moved the cases away and opened the door allowing the former villain in.

"So Heather…." Flora began as she barricaded the door. "I was thinking that maybe you might want in on a… how do you say… alliance."

"No way. I'm not working with you you Italian **(AMERICAN CENSORSHIP!)**"

"Maybe this will change your mind." Flora smirked as she pulled something from her pocket. Heather gasped when she saw the object.

"What? Who…. How..."

"Be in an alliance with me and it's yours."

"Whatever. A two person alliance would be useless."

"Oh, it won't be two person. I want you to get someone in with us."

"What if I don't?"

"Everyone will see this." The Italian replied waving the item in her hands.

"Okay! I'll do it." Heather sighed. "Who do you want me to get in with us?"

"Duncan." Flora smirked.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessional Cam)<strong>

**Flora- **"It's simple. I bring in Duncan to make him feel safe then me, Heather, Owen and Justin vote him out." She smirks.

At that moment, Chris' voice boomed over the loudspeaker. "Newsflash to all survivors…. Hidden in the Temple of Chris in the side of the mountain is an antidote for all the zombified people on this island. Sergeant McLean out."

* * *

><p>Ezekiel sat down in the forest alongside Katie and Sadie, panting after running from the zombies for about 20 minutes.<p>

"I think we shoo'd hide in the boo'shes eh." Ezekiel suggested.

Katie and Sadie were both clinging to each other but they nodded before they all crawled into the bushes. Ezekiel quickly noticed that they were sitting right in front of a big opening.

"Oh my gosh! Maybe this is the temple Chris was talking about!" Sadie suggested.

"That would explain the giant Chris head." Katie said. The other two nodded before they all entered. Inside it was a straightforward room, only wide enough for one person to walk through. There was moss and vines everywhere which made progressing a bit treacherous.

Aoife and Killian both had gotten their hands on swords somehow and had hacked and slashed through a bunch of zombies. Aoife looked over to her new boyfriend who was searching the area for evidence that there were zombies.

"We're clear." He announced. "At last."

"Finally." Aoife sighed.

"Zombies too hardcore for you?" Killian teased.

"Hey, I think I killed much more than you!"

"Eh, it's a matter of opinion." Killian waved his hand.

Aoife giggled before she pecked Killian on the cheek. "C'mon then joker let's go and find that antidote!"

* * *

><p>Heather knocked on the door of the Killer Bear's boy cabin and smirked as she saw Duncan's silhouette approach the door.<p>

"Whaddya want?" The delinquent asked as he opened the door.

"I'm just so scar-"

"Cut the act, what do you want?"

"I just wanted to tell you that the team is gonna vote you out next for being such a threat so I was going to make an offer for you to join me and Flora's alliance."

"You and Flora?" Duncan smirked. "I'm in."

"Great." Heather turned to leave but she was followed by the punk. "What are you doing?"

"Going to the alliance meeting like a good little alliance member." Duncan replied. The queen bee rolled her eyes.

"Whatever."

* * *

><p>Dara, Izzy and Noah had just arrived back at camp and Noah immediately headed to the cabin. Izzy attempted to get into the girl's side of the cabin but it was barricaded.<p>

"Well…. I guess you could come into the boy's side, as long as there is nobody else in there."

"Okay!"

Dara opened the door to find the cabin empty. They both went inside and they took a seat on opposite beds. Izzy sat on the covers and immediately felt something under her.

"So which bunk is your one?" The redhead asked him.

"The one you are sitting on." Dara replied. "I'd figure you'd be out there smashing zombies up."

The redhead shrugged. "It's no fun without the weapons." She grabbed the item that she was sitting on and her eyes widened when she saw it before she became angry. "Dara….. how do you explain this?"

She held the object in her hand, revealing the bra Flora had hidden there earlier.

"How the hell did that get there?" Dara said nervously.

"Why don't you fucking tell me?" Izzy asked her voice completely filled with anger. Dara didn't respond instead remaining silent at Izzy's outburst. "I thought you might actually be an awesome dude but you're just a perverted bastard!" She stormed right out of the cabin.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessional Cam)<strong>

**Dara- **"Let me straighten things…. I have no idea how the hell that got there. I've never been in the girl's side of the cabin let alone looked through the luggage." He sighs and buries his head in his hands. "Whoever set me up for this has cost me something way deeper than a million dollars….."

* * *

><p>Ezekiel, Katie and Sadie rushed back to camp.<p>

"Boy that was tough." Katie said.

"I can't believe you beat all those zombies Ezekiel!" Sadie told him.

"That was nothing compared to the awesum' thing yoo' and Katie did eh."

They arrived at the dock where a bright light surrounded them and they were teleported away from the location.

* * *

><p>All the campers were again standing outside of the VR machine looking confused. "And the winners are the Screaming Beavers thanks to Katie and Sadie!" The two girls grabbed each other and squealed as the host continued. "Killer Bears, meet me at the elimination ceremony tonight! With some of the stuff that went down in there I have a feeling I know who's going to be eliminated."<p>

A few eyes turned to a depressed looking Dara who was sitting on the ground.

Cut away to a few hours later where Flora is approaching the confessional cam to cast her vote. Izzy suddenly leapt from the top of the outhouse.

"You've got an alliance right?"

"Yes." The redheaded Italian replied.

"Well I want Dara out of here. Don't ask why, just do it."

Flora shrugged. "Sure."

* * *

><p><strong>(Voting Time!)<strong>

**Flora- **"Well seems that the psycho found my little present. I vote for Dara, just like she wants."

**Heather- **"I vote for Flora. As if I'm actually going to follow her orders to vote out that new guy."

**Izzy- **"Just because Izzy looks through the other's luggage sometimes does not make it okay to raid from hers! Dara is so dead!"

**Courtney- **(After a while of ranting) "I vote for Harold. I saw how clumsy he was during this challenge."

**Bridgette- **"I vote for Flora. I don't have a good feeling about her."

**Justin- **He's still shirtless but he flips his hair and says a single word. "Dara."

**Duncan- **"Flora says to vote for Dara. Hey, I don't want to miss the chance to work with two hot babes. Dara."

**Owen- **"I vote for Dara! Maybe with him out of the way I can finally get back together with Izzy!"

**Jamie- **"I vote for Flora because I'm pretty sure she's got an alliance going on."

**Noah- **"I vote for Izzy. I'm sick of her already!"

**Beth- **"I vote for Flora. I have a bad feeling about her."

**Harold- **"I vote for Courtney. She's thinks she gets to be the leader of everything."

**Dara- **"I've been screwed out of love by someone. I think I know who it is but there's only one person I can eliminate-"

* * *

><p>"So Killer Bears, here yet again eh?" Chris taunted. "Anyway, getting marshmallows with no votes at all…. Noah, Beth, Duncan, Heather, Owen, Justin, Jamie and Bridgette!"<p>

They all got their marshmallows as Chris looked over the remaining campers.

"Safe but with one vote a piece are… Izzy, Courtney and Harold!" They all caught their marshmallows, Izzy and Harold grinning while Courtney looked smug.

"Dara and Flora. Both of you had quite a number of votes against you. But the person leaving with five votes is….

….

…..

….

…..

…..

…

Dara."

Flora smirked as she caught her marshmallow as Jamie looked surprised.

"No way Flora won ahead of Dara!"

* * *

><p><strong>(Votes)<strong>

**Dara (Continued)- **"Myself. There's no point in staying if I've lost Izzy. I'm nowhere near good enough at this to win her back."

Cut to abou

* * *

><p>t half an hour later with Dara on the dock with all of his stuff. He fist bumps Killian then Zeke before he heads up to the boat. Izzy is awaiting near the boat.<p>

"Maybe that will teach you not to look through people's stuff." The redhead glared at him.

"Iz, I swear I have no idea how that got in there."

She sighed giving him a look of sadness. "I wish I could believe you Dara."

He just sighed before he stepped onto the boat and it pulled off.

"And with that another newbie bites the dust! Along with a potential relationship! Tune in for more awesome same time next week on Total Drama Back 2 The Island!"

* * *

><p><strong>(On the Boat of Losers)<strong>

Dara is sitting cross-legged on the floor of the boat. "I have to find out who planted that there. Once I find out who it was I will hopefully be able to patch things up with Izzy." He sighs. "It sucks to lose out on a million bucks too. So much stuff I could have done." He sighs. "Peace off dudesters." The camera cuts to static.

* * *

><p><strong>Well another newb hits the dust and this probably shocked a lot of you. Aw well, Flora has got her way. And she has two alliances. You can't deny her ability to play the game. Anyway, peace off for now, new poll on profile.<strong>

**SEND IN QUESTIONS FOR THE ELIMINATED CAMPERS NOW FOR TDInterviews, WHICH IS LIKE THE AFTERMATHS. I LIKE CAPS!**


End file.
